1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer capable of simultaneously printing an image on the obverse and reverse sides of a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 11-2684167 discloses a thermal printer capable of simultaneously printing an image on the obverse and reverse sides of thermal paper. This printer has two platen rollers and two thermal heads.
This printer is capable of printing print data on both sides of thermal paper, thus making efficient use of the thermal paper.
In general, double-sided thermal paper is used for such a printer. Thermosensitive layers are respectively formed on both sides of the base paper. Further, single-sided thermal paper is known. In this case, a thermosensitive layer is formed only on one side of the base paper. If the single-sided thermal paper is used for the printer in place of the double-sided thermal paper and a thermal head on the side on which the surface has the thermosensitive layer is used to perform print operation, versatility can be enhanced.